The Truth of Truth
by Marpesa Fane-Li
Summary: La verdad ha sido revelada, tal vez negada a ver lo que era cierto y fue eclipsada por la luna pero solo por unos momentos, ahora sabe lo que en realidad debió saber desde antes, pero solo es cuestión de tiempo para saber la verdad tras la verdad contada


**The truth of truth**

By Marpesa Fane-Li

**Summary:** La verdad ha sido revelada, tal vez negada a ver lo que era cierto y fue eclipsada por la luna pero solo por unos momentos, ahora sabe lo que en realidad debió saber desde antes, pero solo es cuestión de tiempo para saber la verdad tras la verdad contada...

**Disclaimer: **El mundo de Tennis no Oujisama, no me pertenece, esta bajo el nombre de Konomi Takeshi, a el se le debe el poder de conocerlos… (ojos brillantes) yo solo los utilizo para fines divertidos, sádicos y masoquistas XD… no me demandes, sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias: **Es un chico/chico si os gusta, haz el favor de salir, me parece que OOC y si ven algo mal, échenle la culpa a que lo acabo de hacer en un par de horas con sueño encima para poder hacer la entrega a tiempo. .n.n

**Aclaraciones: H**agamos de en cuenta que Seishun Gakuen es preparatoria y no una secundaria, asi que todo lo que se vio en el anime de secu pues simplemente pásenlo a prepa, vale, y también que tiene universidad, bn todos entendidos, perfecto!

Fic dedicado a mi hermana gemela **Noriko,** aunque creo que aquí tiene el mote de **Naoky, **es que hoy cumple años, n.n jojojo es algo que venia pensando desde hace casi un mes, pero no mas no salía nada..u.u, espero te guste…. FELICIDADES!

**

* * *

**

Prologo

Jamás en su vida había sentido tanto dolor.

Tal vez en mínimas cantidades, pero no tanto como lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, era algo que no podía describir, era como si a su corazón lo estuvieran estrujando, no sintió eso cuando Yuuta decidió que se iría al instituto de Sant Rudolph, todo por haber sido culpa suya.

Esto que sentía era algo mas grande, era también frustración, cien veces multiplicado cuando perdió el partido de la semifinal en el nacional, con movimientos innecesarios según decía su contrincante, lo que habían vivido por dos años, todo tirado por la borda, lo dejaba y lo abandonaba como a un perro, lo tenia enfrente, pero era como si no lo tuviera, la visión ya se le empañaba por las inevitables lagrimas.

No podía objetar, no en ese momento, aunque tal vez, solo talvez si pudiera lograr alcanzarlo….

-Fuji, no te pido que me esperes – le dijo aquel de las gafas

-…ya empezamos con los apellido otra vez Tezuka- respondió- además quien te dijo que te esperaría, no necesito tu permiso…

-Lo siento – alzo su mano derecha, para poder alcanzar el rostro del tensai y quitarle la lágrima derramada, sin embargo aquel no lo permitió

-Vete Tezuka, que te vaya bien en Alemania, aunque me cueste decirlo- se le quedo viendo- se feliz

Eso fue lo que sucedió hace un año, donde el tensai del Seigaku daba por terminada una relación con el capitán del equipo de tennis, pero a pesar de decirle que no lo iba a esperar, aun seguía doliéndole el corazón, aquel chico que tenia la mascara de felicidad pero por dentro era un sádico aun lo era, pero esta vez se encontraba solo, Eiji ya se le veía poco con el, tal vez debido a la relación con Oishi, pero sabia bien que no era por eso, mas bien por su actitud retraída.

Como en la universidad ya no es necesario estar en un club, no se inscribió a ninguno, aunque viera querido no podría estar ahí, le traía demasiados recuerdos, felices en su momento pero ahora dolorosos, si viera podido asimilar y entender lo que le había dicho Kunimitsu, si solo no viera oído el sonido de su corazón hacerse trizas, tal vez viera podido entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

La noche dio paso al amanecer, se la había pasado en vela.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** bueno pues ya es noche, y lo termine a tiempo… según porque bueno pues solo es el prologo, espero poder acabarlo dentro de dos caps mas y tu regalo estará completo. Lectores espero que lo disfruten. Dejen comentarios, se les agradecerá.


End file.
